Arthur Grice
Sir Arthur Grice is the multi-millionaire manager of the Flowers Exclusion Zone, the wife of Sandra and the son of Nora Grice. Character Role Arthur Grice is a self-made millionaire who resides with Sandra, his wife of twenty-five years, in The Old Mill, a converted windmill with a glass floor that allows you to see the river flowing underneath. This is a source of annoyance for Arthur; rubbish has recently started to collect there, and he is now at his wits end as to finding a solution to solving the problem. Arthur has a successful scaffolding business, to which Prince William is employed, which is one of the reasons he is so rich. Arthur's mother, Nora, lives with the couple in a converted cowshed that is now an annex to the main building. Arthur is proud of his profession and possessions. He owns a Land Rover, distinctly recognizable by the fact he prowls the area with his Doberman, Rocky, sat in the back seat barking at The Pack, the group of dogs belonging to residents of Hell Close. Arthur has almost everything in the F.E.Z. named after him, including: * Grice-A-Go-Go, the local strip club where Lorna and Chelsey Butterworth work, and * Grice's Everything's-A-Fiver, the local shop that sells everything under the sun, managed by the Indian Mr. Anwar. Arthur is in a relatively happy marriage with Sandra; the couple hardly ever argue, and they agree on everything - bar Nora living in the annex. She does, however, show some signs of violence and pent-up aggression. When Arthur hires Princess Michael to give her sessions on how to become more ladylike, Sandra arrives home and lets rip. Arthur himself enjoys climbing the social ladder, and tries to act posh and sophisticated; however, his cruelty to Rocky sometimes lets him down. He often threatens to either kick of morbidly injure his dog, and this in the end is what caused Rocky to run away and live with Barry Toby. Rocky's arrival caused strife in the Toby household, as the next day Jack Barker passes a law that means only one dog is allowed per household in Britain. Violet Toby, Barry's mother, sits on the settee weeping to Chantelle and Chanel, Barry's daughters, to persuade him to give Rocky up to the authorities - Vi doesn't want to let Mickey, the original Toby dog, be shipped off to Canada like the other unwanted dogs. Arthur gets knighted later on in Queen Camilla, much to Sandra's delight. He has professional do at the One-Stop Centre, with reserved seats for the Grice's and the Royal Family and others for the employees of his business. Sandra jumps up and down screaming 'Go on, Arthur baby!' when he arises. Arthur tries at this point not to hink of his father - his father's last words to him were 'Fuck off and rot in Hell, you ugly bastard!' At the time, his balance of mind was disturbed and Arthur likes to think that he didn't know what he was saying. The Grice's later carry on their happy life in the Old Mill, and they live the high life as Sir Arthur and Lady Sandra Grice. See Also * The Old Mill * F.E.Z.